Old Faces
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Sequel to Waiting. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Jenny go back to the old days to meet... some Old Faces :  lol xxxx


**Old Faces**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Doctor Who or the characters they belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. **

**Author Notes:**** This is set after **_**The Big Bang **_**and obviously before the next Christmas episode and is a sequel to **_**Waiting**_**. **

**Bold=10****th**** Doctor**

_Italic=11__th__ Doctor_

"Doctor, I don't remember you leaving the TARDIS there."

"**I didn't.**

"_Hello, I'm… er… funny story actually… bye."_

"Wow. He's just as barmy as you." Donna joked.

"**Yeah, he is… hold on."**

"_Gotta go, got stuff to do."_

Doctor, oi, over here." Amy shouted across, not knowing the other Doctor was there too.

"**Do I know you?"**

"Who's that?"

"**Don't know."**

"Oh, well, any ideas?" Amy asked Rory worriedly. Now realising the other Doctor was there.

"Not really." Rory replied unsurely.

"_Amy! I thought I said wait in the TARDIS."_

"But, I'm bored." Amy replied, running over to the Doctor.

"Amy!" Rory said, chasing after her.

"**What?"** **The Doctor asked in shock.**

"What?" Donna repeated, just as shocked.

"_See, I said it was a funny story."_

"Who are you?" Donna asked, looking the new Doctor up and down.

"_I'm him, well not him, yet, I'm next."_

"What?"

"Doctor, you're not making any sense." Rory said, catching up to them.

"_Doctor, bad things are going to happen that you can't prevent. But you have to let them. You're gonna meet some more brilliant people. Things will get better." The Doctor replied, ignoring Donna and Rory._

"**But you can't be here, you're crossing your… our own timeline…"**

"_Yes, I know, I just wanted to say… bye, properly."_

"What are you talking about, Spaceman?"

"_How many times have I said not to call me that?" The new Doctor asked, exasperated._

"Oh my gosh, he is you! That's so weird."

"_Ok, like I said, gotta go. Bye."_

"**But... I'm not ginger."**

"_How long have I been moaning on about that for?"_

"**Hey!"**

"_Get over it. You'll… we'll be ginger eventually. Never know, might be Donna who becomes the ginger Doctor."_

"Me, a spaceman? I'm from Earth, Spaceman."

"_I'm not a Spaceman, well, I am a man, from space, so put them together and you get spaceman. But no, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor."_

"He does this, a lot." Rory replied.

"Tell me about it. He is you. Definitely. Same balminess, same nonsense rambling, same… everything."

"**Yeah, he is. That's what's worrying."**

"Worrying? Why is it worrying?"

"**Well, er… sorry I didn't catch your name."**

"I'm Amy and this is Rory."

"**Well, it's worrying because a Timelord only crosses there own timeline if… Jenny?"**

"Dad, it's you!"

"**It's you!"**

"Jenny!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, you're ok." Jenny replied, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah."

"_Er… Jenny, can I speak with you? In private please?"_

"Yeah, sure."

"_Careful with what you say to Donna. This is the past, remember. Spoilers. Oh God, I sound like River."_

"Who?"

"_Doesn't matter."_

"Sorry, Dad."

"_It's ok." The Doctor smiled. "Come on."_

"Ok."

"**So is everything ok?"**

"_Yeah, we're gonna go."_

"But Doctor, we've only just got here."

"_Amy. It's time to go."_

"Doctor, come on, we've…"

"_Rory."_

"Ok, come on, Amy."

"Oh, ok. Bye Doctor, bye… sorry I never got your name."

"Donna, Donna Noble." She held out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Donna." Amy replied, shaking her hand. A paleness suddenly came over her.

"Bye." Rory added. "Come on, Amy."

"Ok."

"_Come on, you two. Jenny, you coming?"_

"Yeah, bye Dad. Bye Donna."

"**Bye Jenny." The Doctor smiled, hugging her tightly.**

"Bye." Donna replied, following the Doctor's lead.

"Doctor, you've crossed your own timeline, what's gonna happen? I mean that Doctor never got to see Jenny again." Amy asked as they reached the TARDIS.

"I'll rewrite it, my timeline. Make sure I never come back here."

"But how? Why?"

"Easy. Like you said that incarnation of me never met Jenny again. Or me."

"But Doctor, what about Donna? You'll never remember…"

"Of course I'll remember her, Amy."

"Ok."

"So Doctor, what do we do now?"

"Go back to your time, or do what we always do."

"Let's do what we always do. I'm not ready for a normal life again yet."

"Ok then."

"Yeah great." Rory replied, sadly.

"Let's go then."

**All done, hope you all like reading it as much as I did writing it ****. xxxx**


End file.
